


Давно оставленная нить

by fandom_Xenophilia, SSC



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [6]
Category: Transformers: Age of Extinction - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда новые события могут дать ключ к пониманию истории, которая кажется законченной ‒ и тогда каждый откроет что-то новое. Знание лучше незнания, ведь правда?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давно оставленная нить

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: приквел к 4 фильму, с авторским объяснением некоторых событий, упоминаются события 2 и 3 фильмов.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Давно оставленная нить"

Это будет самым глупым поступком за всю его дурацкую жизнь. Самым. Нет, даже хуже. Кейд Ягер нередко чувствовал себя придурком, периодически ‒ неудачником. Однако сегодня, сидя на кухне с бутылочкой совсем не пива, всматриваясь сквозь стекло в приоткрытые двери мастерской, он впервые остро ощутил себя предателем.  
  
‒ Папа, ты спишь? ‒ позвала дочь со второго этажа, и Кейд едва не выронил бокал.  
  
‒ Спи, милая, я работаю!  
  
Ложь запершила в горле, и глоток виски не помог. Все его инстинкты, весь его разум кричал, что нужно решить вопрос быстро и просто. Звонок, десять спокойных ребят с тягачом и один ‒ в костюмчике, и ему больше не придется смотреть на полуоткрытые двери так, будто оттуда сейчас появится щупальце или рука скелета.  
  
Или выйдет, молчалив и мрачен, ссыпая ржавую пыль, командир автоботов Оптимус Прайм.  
  
Оптимус Прайм ‒ бессознательный, раненый, преданный. Расстрелянный в упор ‒ людьми. Стоило подвести к его системам немного энергии, и он начинал кричать ‒ кричать кому-то, что люди опасны, командовать отступление, передавать распоряжения. Кейд глотнул еще, вспоминая. Какое счастье, что Тэсса была в школе ‒ это слышала вся округа.  
  
То есть все птицы, еноты и полевые мыши, водящиеся тут в изобилии.  
  
Кейд прикончил одним глотком стакан и пошел наружу, к полуоткрытой двери. Гирлянда опять погасла, после сонного ночника он ничего не видел в новолунной чернильной тьме и переступал осторожно. В этой земле лежало много техники, и, сказать по правде, Ягер боялся, что от очередного крика она поднимется отсюда и до Оклахомы.  
  
Вчера он понял, как отключить передатчик ‒ звуки неслись не изо рта, это была запись, зацикленная для передачи до полного изнеможения. Как долго Оптимус вещал из того заброшенного кинотеатра, как будто сошедший с пыльной афиши?..  
  
Кейд замер у двери, с опаской глядя внутрь: привыкшие к темноте глаза различали среди знакомого хаоса очертания грузовика, едва лишь подсвеченного слабым мерцанием зарядок, подсветок, декоративных элементов всего собранного и разработанного за эти годы многочисленных технических прорывов и неудач «Ягер-технолоджис».  
  
Что-то в нем едва заметно светилось синим, и Кейд подумал, что трогать и целовать дочь он, пожалуй, не будет, пока не починит трофейный советский дозиметр.  
  
Излучение Черенкова? Хотя, если да, то он давно должен был покрыться язвами и выблевать легкие, а подручные методы сильного излучения не определили. В нем просто светится что-то, вот и все. Как звезда.  
  
Кейд мог бы сколько угодно бодриться и кричать, что он гениальный механик, при дочери, но здесь, наедине с собой, он вынужденно признавал ‒ нет. Недостаток образования, проблемы, изоляция ‒ он отстал, безнадёжно отстал от фронтира науки и технологии, где когда-то почти успел воссиять. Отвлекся, погряз в мелких дешевых заказах, а теперь пойди пойми, как чинить пришельца.  
  
Самый сложный и основополагающий вопрос ‒ чем его паять. Олово облетает, как пластик, сварка обычными электродами и близко не берет, а для кислородной горелки нужен, собственно, кислород. Какой-то странный материал ему попался...  
  
Не включая света, Кейд беззвучно подошел ближе, не желая тревожить собственную технику, и присел напротив дыры в радиаторе, касаясь ее пальцами. Он как будто слышал шепот ‒ и днем поспешил бы отшатнуться. Но то день, а сейчас вокруг ночь, и тишина, и шепот в темноте ‒ такой одинокий, такой потерянный...  
  
‒ Я тебя починю, приятель, ‒ прошептал Кейд очень тихо ‒ но за спиной все равно сонно встрепенулся меха-пес с недоделанным интеллектом.  
  
«Помоги... ‒ это не был голос, однозначно. Он исходил не из головы, а передавался прямо в кости, ‒ Помоги. Меня убьют. Рэтчет...» ‒ бредовый шепот стал совсем неразличим, потом вернулся ‒ уже на незнакомом языке, полном шорохов и свиста, вроде машинного польского.  
  
Не зная, что сказать, Кейд чуть-чуть хлопнул по радиатору, окунув пальцы глубже в сияние.  
  
‒ Папа? Что-то случилось? Тебя током ударило? ‒ голос дочери несся откуда-то совершенно снаружи. Оттуда же, где был лай, грохот, взволнованный шум, миллионы звуков вокруг ‒ Кейд слышал их все, и голова ужасно болела.  
  
Боль висела вокруг ‒ такая же смутная. Если она вызовет врачей, им не расплатиться. Если она вызовет врачей, они поймут... Голос ‒ такой же чужой, далекий ‒ хрипло врал Тэссе, что папе нужно меньше пить, и не принесет ли она холодной воды. Пусть только не посмотрит, как много осталось виски, пусть не поймет...  
  
В голове медленно, рывками всплывали какие-то куски воспоминаний, принадлежавшие определенно не ему. Странные чувства, странные ощущения ‒ Кейд только яростным усилием не провалился в них насовсем.   
  
«Оптимусу нужна твоя помощь» ‒ эта мысль помогла.  
  
Полдня прошло, пока в голове перестало звенеть и гудеть. Кейд Ягер напряженно думал и наконец успокоился.  
  
Алкоголь ‒ под запрет. Бутылку виски он без жалости убрал обратно в шкаф, и незаметно спрятал очередную бутылочку пива. Ему нужен каждый нейрон, а пивной алкоголизм ‒ это лишнее.  
  
Дальше ‒ варить, чем же его варить... дочь лучше разбиралась в новых технологиях, но и он немного знал о прослушках и что правительству не стоит доверять, так что обрадовался, обнаружив у дочери на ноутбуке Tor. Неважно, что скрывает она, главное, что он тоже хочет кое-что скрыть.  
  
Мастерская отлично была видна из окна, но он все равно вышел к ней и устроился в тени рядом, потом полез под катоп, проверяя, пробуя один способ за другим. Методы сварки трансформеров. Неужели ни у кого нет опыта…  
  
‒ Папа, ты занят? А где мой ноутбук? ‒ голос Тэссы оторвал его от работы. ‒ Папа, ты опять копаешься в этом монстре и не поужинал.  
  
В ее голосе ‒ прямо как у мамы голос, вся в нее ‒ звучал мягкий укор. Кейд лежал под брюхом машины и покрывался холодным потом. «Монстре».  
  
Да.  
  
‒ Я немного занят, милая, ‒ он помахал из-под капота, ‒ я работаю!  
  
Не говорить при ней о продаже. А лучше ‒ отвлечь. Чем можно отвлечь подростка и при этом не проморгать?.. Кейд с досадой выдохнул. Дверь хлопнула, но он знал, что она вернется. Нет, так работать нельзя. Дочери тут быть слишком опасно. Да еще в системах Оптимуса слишком много боеприпасов ‒ он ссыпал уже два десятка неразорвавшихся пуль, вытащил два кумулятивных снаряда и еще три ‒ противотанковых. Видимо, сначала Оптимус имел какую-то защиту ‒ они впивались в него, но не взрывались, ‒ а потом эту защиту сбили, и несколько выстрелов разворотили ему все нутро.  
  
Кейду было почти больно, когда он касался разрывов.  
  
‒ Папа, с тобой неудобно так разговаривать, ‒ Тэсса присела рядом с машиной, потом легла, подпихнув ему поднос, ‒ я хотела попроситься в гости к Мэгги. Ты же помнишь Мэгги? Там не будет мальчиков, ‒ она ошеломительно-ярко улыбнулась, и Кейду стало резко не до инопланетных роботов.  
  
Нет, вот только этого ему не хватало! Ладно дочь-красавица, так еще и гости! Да еще у этой совершенно неподходящей...  
  
Он остановил поток паники усилием воли.  
  
‒ А кто там будет? У вас девичник?  
  
‒ Ага, ага, ‒ Тэсс расхохоталась, ‒ послезавтра последний экзамен, а ответа из колледжа пока нет. Так что у нас будет во-о-от такой ботанский девичник! ‒ она показала руками диаметр хорошей пиццы, и Кейд хмыкнул. Они тоже такое устраивали.  
  
‒ Ладно. Но! Только учеба. Ты когда вернешься?  
  
Мысли крутились вокруг массы вещей, и он сначала не поверил застенчивому «а можно через три дня?»  
  
‒ Ты меня бросишь тут? ‒ Кейд похолодел. Отпустить подростка, одну, на три дня?! Отцовские чувства мгновенно вскипели ‒ охлажденные только неприятным пониманием, что без Тэссы работа пойдет быстрее. Намного быстрее.  
  
‒ Ну, я хочу расслабиться, а тут сложно, и вернусь двадцать третьего, все будет хорошо, ну па!  
  
‒ Никаких мальчиков, ‒ напомнил Кейд с легким унынием, ‒ я на тебя надеюсь.  
  
Дочь еще щебетала ‒ важные и нужные вещи, про то, где в холодильнике еда и что там кто-то приезжал, и про счет из банка. Кейд внимательно слушал ‒ он теперь всегда слушал женщин. Несколько пропущенных жалоб стоили ему сначала неожиданного отцовства, а жене ‒ скорее всего ‒ и жизни. Но сегодня внимание все время уплывало, как в школе, когда все дети решали примеры, а он рисовал кривошипно-шатунный механизм к задаче уровня МТИ.   
  
Когда он вынырнул из мыслей, оказалось, что Тэсса чмокнула его в грязную щеку и убежала еще час назад, что спина затекла и лежать под брюхом трансформера нет никаких уже сил.  
  
‒ Ладно, приятель, ‒ Кейд хлопнул его по борту, с трудом разогнувшись, ‒ ультразвуковая пайка на тебе работает, но у меня уже руки отваливаются.  
  
Он фамильярно похлопал ржавый бок ‒ и вдруг, будто чего-то испугавшись, убрал руку.  
  
Снова почти стемнело, и снова он понял, что видит этот свет, трепещущий и слабый, как болотный огонек. Огонек на кладбище.  
  
‒ Тебе больно, ‒ Кейд снова коснулся облупленной краски, ‒ я понимаю. Ты, наверное, еще без сознания…  
  
Образы захлестнули его вновь, чуждые, рвущие душу ‒ темнота, и страшная боль в груди, и отчаяние, и ощущение себя проигравшим, и боль потери, окутывающая, пронизывающая…  
  
Одиночество, как цепями стянувшее сердце, медленно развеивалось, пока Кейд приходил в себя. Он понял, что привалился к радиатору грузовика, а спину ему режут грани дыры, даже через куртку.  
  
«Человек».   
  
Кейд подпрыгнул, оглядываясь по сторонкам. Послышалось? Может, ветер? Или один из его роботов глючит?!  
  
«Кто ты… человек?»  
  
Звук. Это был звук ‒ и Кейд понимал, откуда он идет. Понимал, не желая признавать ‒ и не в силах не признать. Он повернулся ‒ медленно и плавно, привычное крепкое тело вдруг показалось ему крохотным и жалким. Он смотрел снизу вверх на лобовое стекло огромного грузовика, понимая, что одно движение ‒ и ничто его не спасет.  
  
Он не солдат, не каскадер, ему не увернуться…  
  
«Человек… не враг?» ‒ шепот окутывал, проникая сквозь пыльную грязную куртку, сквозь кожу прямо к сердцу.  
  
‒ Я не враг, ‒ Кейд медленно поднял обе руки и так же медленно ‒ очень медленно ‒ положил их на ржавую облезлую краску. Вдруг вот так, под углом, он разглядел кусочек эмблемы автобота. Автоботы сражались за людей ‒ это он хорошо помнил. Он повторил: ‒ Я тебе не враг, Оптимус Прайм. Я не сдам тебя властям. Я чиню тебя. Ты меня слышишь?  
  
В тишине было слышно, как поскрипывает глупый робопес, воодушевленно крутя хвостом. Ну, Кейд хотя бы смог встроить в него радость и узнавание хозяина.  
  
‒ Кто… ты, ‒ шепот растекся от ладоней, проникая вибрацией в кости. Решительный даже в слабости шепот.  
  
‒ Меня зовут Кейд Ягер. Я механик, ‒ губы пересохли от волнения, и Кейд нервно облизнулся, ‒ ты что-то помнишь? Я чиню тебя уже второй день.  
  
Он ждал вопроса «почему», он ждал ответа «меня предали», он ждал чего угодно, но не того, что огромная махина перед ним начнет медленно, со скрипом и скрежетом переставлять детали.  
  
‒ Стой! ‒ Кейд повис на его капоте, ‒ да стой же! Тебе, наверное, нельзя! Подожди, дай хоть все на место поставлю!  
  
Детали с грохотом и скрежетом вернулись в пазы, Кейда подбросило ‒ и уже с насеста на округлом капоте он расслышал дикий лай.  
  
‒ Тихо! ‒ крик только раззадорил пса. ‒ Тихо! Приказ! Голос хозяина! Тишина!  
  
Пес наконец смолк.  
  
«Что со мной, Кейд Ягер, ‒ голос Оптимуса теперь как облаком окутывал, ‒ почему я здесь?»  
  
‒ Я не знаю, ты бежал откуда-то. По тебе стреляли. Включи свою передачу, только потише, ‒ Кейд осторожно повернулся и потер и без того грязнющей ладонью стекло. В кабине царила тьма, плотная и жуткая. Лезть туда не хотелось, и думать, как он вообще будет слезать с капота высотой с собственный рост, ‒ тоже.  
  
«Вызываю всех… вызываю всех автоботов!» ‒ даже приглушенный, этот голос вызывал какое-то иррациональное желание вскочить и внять.   
  
Кейд незаметно улыбнулся своим мыслям, хотя текст не был смешным. Он знал его уже наизусть.  
  
«Люди разорвали союз! Повторяю ‒ люди разорвали союз! Прервать все контакты! Немедленно уходить! Повторяю ‒ немедленно уходить!»  
  
От внезапной тишины зазвенело в ушах. Из темноты неслось тихое поскуливание. За дверями пели сверчки ‒ или кто ее, эту нечисть летнюю, разберет. Собиралась гроза ‒ Кейд вдруг понял это очень четко. Пахло озоном и близким дождем, его пробрало холодом.  
  
‒ Люди… предали? ‒ в шепоте Оптимуса слышалось безмерное удивление и еще что-то. Очень хотелось зажать уши, ‒ но мы же… сражались… защищали…  
  
‒ Тебя расстреливали ракетами, ‒ Кейд просто не мог этого слушать, и сам себя не мог слушать, поэтому торопливо продолжал: ‒ после Чикаго, ты помнишь, что там случилось? Там же почти полмиллиона погибших! На вас начали охотиться, ты помнишь? Тебе нельзя вылезать!  
  
После секундной ‒ мучительной, сосущей ‒ тишины Оптимус заговорил совсем другим тоном, тоном с записи:  
  
‒ Моя связь повреждена, но модули памяти уже подключаются. Почти всем автоботам удалось уйти в другие страны и скрыться. Некоторые погибли. Я не вижу ничьих сигналов. На моей карте я один.  
  
Кейд медленно провел по металлу капота.  
  
‒ Я думаю, ты не один. Такие повреждения ‒ сбоит это ваше инопланетное джи-пи-эс, или что у вас там… нужно оттестировать и все будет хорошо. Ты найдешь своих.  
  


***

  
  
Уходить было как-то страшно ‒ но Кейд ушел. Нельзя сутки жить на двух глотках виски, ладно желудок ‒ но мозги отключаются, инструменты выпадают из рук, и не до работы.  
  
Разогревая обед, и потом ‒ снова без пива, с чаем, как в школе ‒ орудуя вилкой, Кейд сосредоточенно думал, почти не чувствуя вкуса пищи. Возможно, Оптимус сейчас испарится. Как и полторы сотни баксов, отданных за него… Да уж.  
  
Последние деньги, между прочим. Кейд криво улыбнулся ‒ возможно, теперь, изучив немного кибертронские технологии, он снова сможет найти работу. Сначала было не до того, потом перерыв, потом он зря вложился в те акции… кто же знал, что через год разбомбят Чикаго и от его сбережений останется жалкая мелочь. Ну как ‒ изучив технологии. Хотя бы посмотрев…  
  
Вилка скребнула раз, другой, и Кейд понял, что доел. Очень не хотелось идти обратно ‒ но надо, надо… Он поднялся и медленно пошел мыть тарелку, оттягивая время еще ненадолго.  
  


***

  
  
‒ Почему ты не боишься?  
  
Ягер подпрыгнул, ударился об руль и окончательно проснулся. В щели гаража било утреннее солнце, узкими лучами прорезая пыль. Со сна они были как лазерные прицелы ‒ нашли, скрестили, допросят, посадят… Кейд с усилием тряхнул головой, выкидывая всю эту ересь.  
  
‒ Не боюсь чего? Если твой вот этот ржавый вид не заметили, то и не найдут, мало ли в Техасе…  
  
‒ Не боишься меня.  
  
Звук, сопроводивший эти слова, больше всего напоминал тяжелый стонущий вздох, от которого раздирало сердце. Очень захотелось выпить, но Кейд подавил это желание, устраиваясь поудобнее на пыльном сидении. Внутри пахло порохом и гарью, горелой проводкой ‒ почти обычный запах для «Ягер-технолоджис».  
  
‒ Наша война разрушила ваш город, ‒ голос упал ниже, и снова нахлынули болезненные воспоминания-тени.  
  
Кейд тряхнул головой жестче, но от рывка она заболела.  
  
‒ Но вы-то вроде бы сражались за людей. Автоботы, ‒ он коснулся руля с выдавленным знаком. Странно, раньше он не замечал ‒ лицо знака казалось рыдающим. Или это из-за того, что руль слегка оплавлен? ‒ И ты ‒ я запомнил, что ты вроде как защищал людей, как мог. Даже почти умер. Прости, я… я не очень внимательно следил за новостями.  
  
Кейд замолчал. Молчал и Оптимус ‒ пыльная тишина вокруг как будто в упаковочную пленку их затянула.  
  
‒ Моя жена… шесть лет назад она попала в аварию, ‒ Кейд глядел на дверь «ангара», и пороховая гарь першила в горле. Не слезы, конечно. Просто гарь, ‒ я не знаю, что именно случилось. Мы тогда жили во Фрипорте… это в полусотне миль к юго-западу. Я был на работе, позвонили… авария… машина просто сошла с ума и врезалась в ее автобус. Врачи пытались ее спасти полгода. Сначала поставили на ноги, потом ухудшение, и...  
  
Стрелы света били по глазам, но Кейд смотрел вперед, только вперед, на дверь.  
  
‒ Она… много работала. Очень. После первой операции она вернулась к работе на месяц, но потом снова попала в больницу. Я не знаю, что случилось. Она работала в закрытом госпитале. Мне так ничего и не сказали, ‒ он сжал руки на руле, закрыл глаза и в черноте как будто увидел ее лицо, ‒ не сказали, она умирала, а я не знаю, почему! Полгода. Ей было так больно. Почему так?!  
  
‒ Мне жаль, ‒ тихий голос Оптимуса звучал искренне, и потом он так же искренне замолчал. Надолго ‒ пока в кабине вновь не стало тихо, и еще немного, ‒ я тоже потерял одного человека. Человека, сделавшего для меня так много…  
  
Когда Кейд открыл глаза, внутри на грязном лобовом стекле проявилось лицо.  
  
‒ Он… ты знаешь, что с ним случилось? ‒ Кейд потер голову. Голова болела, и дико, до истерики хотелось глотнуть пива. ‒ Я слышал, его искали десептиконы. Нашли, выходит?..  
  
В груди болело до сих пор ‒ но затихающей болью, будто десяток слов выдернул вдруг занозу. Одну из многих заноз.  
  
‒ Он исчез, когда люди разорвали договор, ‒ голос Оптимуса звучал тяжело, он сменил фото на объемную модель ‒ как будто тоже рассматривал, сидя рядом с Кейдом, и от разделенной боли становилось немного легче, ‒ люди никогда ему не доверяли.  
  
Что-то скреблось на дне души, и Кейд рассматривал лицо незнакомого мальчика, вглядывался, как будто пытался узнать.  
  
Простое лицо, на улице не признаешь, не красавчик и не урод, обыкновенный пацан… кажется…  
  
‒ Подожди, ‒ Кейд вскочил так, что едва не врезался головой, ‒ жди здесь! Я быстро!  
  
Шкаф жены, ее рабочий стол, полный классных книг ‒ как она мечтала стать настоящим врачом, как много училась, разрываясь между работой и крохой Тэсс, ночами корпела над учебниками не опуская рук в холодной квартирке Фрипорта, съемной мебелирашке: два шага и стена. А потом ‒ здесь, когда был просвет, когда они уже переехали в новый дом и Тэсс уже ходила в новую школу, а ездить во Фрипорт было далеко, но она не жаловалась, она никогда не жаловалась, ни на токсикоз, ни на загубленную карьеру, ни на боль после аварии, она работала и приносила с работы бумаги…  
  
Кейд торопливо вываливал конспекты и распечатки, пытаясь найти ту папку, о которой Эмили Ягер умоляла его молчать, и ни в коем случае не показывать, а лучше ‒ сжечь. За два дня до того как она снова попала в больницу, она просила об этом, и в папке было чье-то досье. Досье с фотографией мальчика, каких полно на улицах, ‒ серая папка и серый лист. Вот он!  
  
...Он.  
  


***

  
  
Оптимус терпеливо ждал в гараже, но как будто встрепенулся всеми деталями, когда грязный, мокрый Кейд прилетел, тряся папкой:  
  
‒ Смотри! Ты можешь проверить! Качество, конечно… ‒ он запрыгнул на подножку и влетел в кресло. ‒ Куда положить? Тут другое имя, но лицо…  
  
Оптимус молчал еще секунд пять, пока по раскрытому листу ползали тонкие зеленые лучики.  
  
‒ Это Сэмюэль Уитвики. Ошибки быть не может. Откуда у тебя?..  
  
‒ Эмили принесла! В тот месяц, когда ее отпустили домой, ‒ Кейд схватился за голову. ‒ Эмили была связана с вами?.. Но… в Техасе даже десептиконов не было!  
  
На лобовом стекле появилась карта с отмеченными на ней Техас-сити и Фрипортом, и даже больная голова Кейда осознала, чего от него хотят.  
  
‒ Ты сможешь ехать?  
  
‒ Мой холопроектор сломан, ‒ в тихом голосе Оптимуса звучало извинение, ‒ я попрошу тебя об этой услуге, Кейд Ягер ‒ сопроводи меня. Я высажу тебя заранее. Мне нужно…  
  
‒ Хватит, ‒ Кейд грохнул по рулю, и детали вокруг вздрогнули и будто поджались, ‒ я сам хотел тебя позвать. Если они сделали что-то с ней… Я хочу знать! ‒ голос сорвался в сип, и пришлось трижды вздохнуть, проталкивая воздух в легкие, ‒ я хочу знать, что с ней произошло. Что произошло на самом деле. Но мы не поедем сейчас, ‒ он снова коснулся руля, ‒ ты приметный. Поедем ночью. Сейчас одиннадцать утра, я успею до темноты починить еще немного. Мы поедем сегодня и вернемся завтра утром, и будет еще целых два дня, пока не вернется моя дочь, ‒ он помолчал и мучительно, медленно закончил: ‒ и тогда тебе надо будет уезжать. Она одна осталась…  
  
‒ Я понимаю, Кейд Ягер, ‒ гулкий бас упал до шепота, трагичного, но парадоксально успокаивающего, и снова это чувство ‒ будто шепот облекал непрошибаемой броней.  
  
Кейд медленно стиснул кулон, подаренный Эмили в тот же месяц. Тридцать восемь дней вместили так много событий…  
  
‒ До Фрипорта всего час езды, ‒ повторил он тихо, ‒ но тебе, наверное, нужно оружие, топливо… Я не знаю, на чем ты ездишь. До темноты осталось десять часов. Нужно уложиться.  
  
Он снова положил руки на руль и медленно сжал ‒ так, как сжал бы ладонь в рукопожатии.  
  


***

  
  
Галвестон остался позади, и прохладный бриз с моря ерошил волосы, высушивая пот на лице. Слева ‒ синяя громада Мексиканского залива, справа ‒ бесконечные островки, больше и меньше, иногда ‒ жилые. Рои светляков, тонкие огоньки во мгле.  
  
‒ Я не уверен, что твой источник питания проработает долго, ‒ Кейд вздохнул, ‒ мои латки плохо держатся.  
  
‒ Когда я уйду в план всех Искр , будет уже неважно, ‒ Оптимус говорил очень медленно. ‒ Этот источник питания называется Искра. В ней хранятся воспоминания…  
  
Кейд кивнул, и надолго повисло молчание. Усталость наваливалась, несмотря на ветерок. Он десять часов пахал как проклятый. Даже в темноте он узнавал каждую пальму, каждый поворот ‒ вся его жизнь прошла здесь, на этих пляжах.  
  
Слева мелькнул полукруг Запада Вентуры ‒ там жили родители Эмили. Не нужно было вести, и он смотрел в окно ‒ где пробегали огоньки в окнах домов и где шуршало море, где слышался смех, летние крики, радостные возгласы.  
  
Несколько полей, без единого дома ‒ и слева снова замелькали огни, а вот ‒ съезд на Мутели Лэйн, если вернуться по ней и повернуть направо, к четверке домов окна в окна, то там Тэсса и ее подруга Мэгги, они смотрят кино или правда сидят за учебниками…  
  
‒ Не гони так, ‒ он вежливо коснулся руля, ‒ здесь жилая зона, нам не нужны проблемы с полицией.  
  
Оптимус притормозил.  
  
‒ Я… тороплюсь.  
  
‒ Я тоже, поэтому не хочу задерживаться в полицейском управлении, ‒ Кейд хмыкнул, ‒ так Эмили говорила, когда я гонял. Какой у нас план? Я был только в том крыле, где она лежала.  
  
Говорить про жену вдруг стало не так больно.  
  
Огни остались позади, и справа и слева потянулись бесконечные темные поля, сливающиеся с темным океаном, лишь слегка подсвеченным на самом горизонте. Темнело летом очень быстро, и значит ‒ никто не увидит, какой ободранный грузовик летит по шоссе мимо их чистых красивых домов.  
  
Полдороги осталось позади, когда Оптимус вывел на лобовое стекло задний вид, и Кейд встрепенулся, просыпаясь. За ними беззвучно катила патрульная машина.  
  
‒ Может, ты не заметил знак, ограничение… ‒ снова очень болела голова.  
  
‒ Нет. Это десептикон. Странно, что он до сих пор не стреляет. Готовься к бою, ‒ Оптимус звучал собранно, отрывисто, но как именно готовиться, Ягер даже близко не представлял.  
  
‒ Мы должны сбросить его до моста. Сейчас начнутся болота, справа, там, ‒ голова работала ясно, хотя и болела, и Кейд с момента похорон не чувствовал так остро ‒ капли пота на лице, шершавый руль под руками, ткань рубашки, тяжелый амулет от Эмили и груз ответственности. Ему обязательно надо вернуться живым. Непременно.  
  
В полицейской машине определенно кто-то сидел, Кейд не очень-то мог представить, кто поедет с десептиконом, но…  
  
Машина просто следовала за ними, не очень близко, но и не очень далеко.  
  
«Оптимус Прайм», ‒ голос не был рыком ‒ он был просто настолько низким, что Кейд ощущал его скорее кожей, чем ушами.  
  
‒ Баррикейд.  
  
«Я не буду стрелять», ‒ машина плавно прибавила ход и поравнялась с грузовиком ‒ теперь Кейду было видно только часть черной крыши.  
  
‒ Я приму бой, если ты нападешь, ‒ голос Оптимуса звучал очень ровно.  
  
‒ Если ты едешь в город, который называется Фрипорт, тебе понадобится моя помощь.  
  
Машина строила фразы очень странно. Как его ‒ Баррикейд. Ягер про такого и не слышал.  
  
Метров сто обе машины неслись в тишине. Последние отблески солнца исчезли, и бриз стал холоднее. Потянуло болотами.  
  
Если они не разберутся за следующий километр…  
  
‒ Мне нужен осколок Всеискры, Прайм, ‒ голос Баррикейда снова изменился. Он с каждой фразой становился как-то до странного человечнее. ‒ Лорд Мегатрон дезактив. На всех кибертронцев открыта охота. Автоботы, десептиконы…  
  
Снова тишина и шелест шин.  
  
‒ Там нет осколка.  
  
‒ Есть. Грань Куба. Я регистрировал ее. Я почти нашел, но она ускользнула.  
  
‒ Я не отдам тебе Грань.  
  
‒ Только примени.  
  
На лобовом стекле перед Кейдом появилась трансляция изнутри полицейской машины: на сиденье... справа скукожилось что-то, похожее на стальную куклу. На стального младенца. У Кейда перехватило дух:  
  
‒ Это ребенок?!  
  
‒ Нет, ‒ Оптимус ответил чуть-чуть слишком быстро, ‒ это кассета. Симбионт. Я полагал, Френзи дезактивирован в бою на дамбе.  
  
‒ Все так считали.  
  
По шоссе ‒ мимо океана, мимо домов, где мирно спали люди, мимо пляжей с ночными купальщицами, ‒ по гладкому полупустому шоссе беззвучно летели две боевые машины ‒ молча, рядом, и Кейд ощущал себя еще мельче, чем раньше.  
  


***

  
  
Кейд снова задремал, пока они ехали, проснулся только на мосту. Его всегда бодрил этот вид, даже едва заметный в ночной тьме. Четыре года он не ездил этой дорогой, но тут же очнулся. За границей фонарей тихо плескало, машин стало больше, и десептикон перестроился за Оптимуса, но не очень-то прижимался. За бликами на его лобовом стекле то и дело проглядывали серебристые торчащие детали. Как там его назвали? Кассета? Такой маленький… Кейд не мог отрешиться от мысли, что это ребенок там, пусть и механический. Больной, несчастный ребенок, которому нужен этот непонятный…  
  
‒ Что мы ищем? ‒ спросил он, глядя на лобовое стекло.  
  
‒ Куб… ‒ Оптимус откликнулся задумчиво, ‒ Великий Куб ‒ он был источником нашей жизни. Источником Искр.  
  
‒ Душ, ‒ Кейд зябко потер лоб. ‒ Вы не рождаетесь?  
  
‒ Куб дает жизнь. Но Куб разрушился в бою… в первом бою среди людей. Тогда многие погибли ‒ и кибертронцы, и люди. Тогда автоботы победили, ‒ Оптимус плавно перестроился, поворачивая на Сент-Луис.  
  
‒ Но проиграл Кибертрон, ‒ включение произошло так неожиданно, что Ягер оглянулся ‒ как будто Баррикейд мог пристроиться на заднем сидении.  
  
‒ Да, ‒ Оптимус ответил раздумчиво и медленно, ‒ все проиграли в конечном итоге. Но Сэм Уитвики сохранил осколок Куба. Один из нескольких.  
  
‒ Кубом больше нельзя управлять. Я следил за Гранью, ‒ Баррикейд издал странный тоскливый звук, ‒ Сэма привозили сюда. Тайно. Трижды.  
  
Неуютно поерзав, Кейд вмешался:  
  
‒ Здесь госпиталь ЦРУ. Закрытый. Секретный. Эмили работала медсестрой… она хотела быть врачом, ‒ он сам не знал, зачем говорит это, ‒ она хотела работать на фронтире медицины, а тут был фронтир, понимаете? Пусть даже она могла только смотреть.  
  
Неловкость заставила его замолчать. Оба трансформера молчали, и слова встали комом в горле, он кашлянул, смотря в окно, на освещенные улицы вокруг. Сент-Луис застроили по полной, некоторые дома он и не помнил, даже ночью работали краны. Снова замелькали плакаты про инопланетную угрозу, «Мы помним, Чикаго». Кейд чувствовал себя предателем. Полицейский на посту проводил его взглядом, цепким и подозрительным.  
  
Оптимус с Баррикейдом снова тихо заговорили, зачем-то на английском, или это работал автоматический переводчик… они обсуждали, кто где, делали предположения, кто мог стоять за атаками. Баррикейд рассказал, что давно охотился за Гранью ‒ сначала для Мегатрона, потом ‒ для Френзи. Он, видимо, верил, что этот самый Куб поможет его раненому другу. Оптимус спросил: «Дезактив?» ‒ на что Баррикейд яростно рявкнул: «Стазис!», ‒ но потом успокоился. Если бы Ягер не знал, что они враги, решил бы сейчас, что слышит переговоры солдата и его командира. Коротко, четко, по делу ‒ даже предположения по-военному четкие. Что-то думалось на грани, что-то неясное…  
  
Вмешиваться не хотелось. В принципе, Кейд не понимал, как он сможет пробраться в режимный объект, но полагался на собственную смекалку и помощь Оптимуса. К тому же раз Баррикейд давно тут и знает каждый куст…  
  
Он собирался найти этого Сэма и спросить, что он помнит про его жену… ладно, Оптимусу он уже изложил этот вопрос, пока паял его изломанные системы. Еще он собирался найти документы того периода ‒ они должны бы сохраниться… И еще ‒ что Тэсса не пострадает в любом случае. Его не должны узнать.  
  
Разговор остался в городе, и на мосту к материку все снова молчали. Бесконечное побережье, бесконечный песок и редкие, редкие дома… Кейд почему-то не мог задремать. Все-таки что-то тревожило его, не давая отключиться, мозг молотил на пониженной передаче, как будто в зубцах шестеренок в глубине застряла песчинка, а дергаются и скрипят только наружные.  
  
‒ Я никогда раньше не грабил ЦРУ, ‒ криво улыбнулся Кейд в зеркало заднего вида, ‒ если вернемся живые ‒ напьюсь, ей-богу. И о своем алкоголизме подумаю потом.  
  
Наконец океан остался за спиной, дорога повернула за северо-запад, мимо Ойстер Крик Кат, по шоссе 332. Тут ничего не изменилось. Напряжение усиливалось ‒ Фрипорт уже виднелся справа, далекими огнями гавани Бразос. Страшно без плана, и непонятно, что делать… нет, ну найдут они Сэма, найдут они эту самую Грань, и что? Кейд вдруг пожалел, что ввязался, спал бы дома… в два часа ночи его часто обуревали унылые мысли, а сердце рвала тоска по Эмили, и эта ночь не стала исключением.  
  
Поля в сторону озера Хорсшу остались справа, поворот в сам Фрипорт ‒ слева, Оптимус повернул собственно в Ойстер Крик. Глаза слипались.  
  
‒ Скоро мы будем на месте, ‒ заговорил Оптимус, ‒ мы будем действовать как единая команда. Баррикейд ‒ твое дело взлом. Кейд Ягер ‒ проникновение. Я прикрою. Найди Сэма и выведи его наружу. Это ‒ главное дело. Ты должен его найти. Мы поможем.  
  
‒ Как? ‒ Кейд хмыкнул уныло, окончательно разуверившись в мероприятии.  
  
Макдоналд роад вывела их мимо мелкого грязного озера, где он как-то чуть не утонул в одиннадцать, к дальнему одинокому дому. Кейд знал, что дом ‒ только прикрытие, под ним ‒ пятнадцать подземных этажей, Эмили говорила. Она вообще то и дело сбалтывала лишнее, потом бледнела, умоляла забыть, а Кейд смеялся, что и так не запомнит, но все запоминал. Теперь он подумал, что последние месяцы она сбалтывала чаще. И часто оставляла включенной воду. И стирала постоянно. Счета были ‒ охх… Особенно в тот месяц возвращения. Теперь каждое слово легло в сетку ‒ и снова дернуло в горле комком от тоски. Она все знала.  
  
Вход в больничное крыло ‒ через заднюю дверь, это Кейд хорошо запомнил. Оптимус остановился, выпуская его, и аккуратно припарковался. Наверняка из дома уже заметили. Если да ‒ то…  
  
‒ Слушай, мягкотелое, ‒ Баррикейд зашипел совсем не так, как раньше, стоило им только отойти десяток метров, ‒ я перехватил камеры. Охрана ‒ на тебе. Делай индифферентный фейсплейт.  
  
Передняя дверь распахнулась, и маленького робота там уже не было, зато лежала форма: белый халат и бейджик. План начал проясняться, хотя Кейда неожиданно и беспричинно обидело, что он узнал он об этом только сейчас. Голова дурит , третий час…‒ Он вдохнул, выдохнул ‒ горло обжег соленый воздух ‒ и натянул предложенное.  
  
Потом еще раз вытащил распечатку, глянул.  
  
‒ Тут комбинация цифр… я не знаю, это палата? ‒ он предложил лист Баррикейду. Пустая полицейская машина вздрогнула, дверь захлопнулась, и Ягеру осталось прижать лист к стеклу.  
  
‒ Пятый этаж, отделение эпидемиологии, шестая палата, ‒ выдал Баррикейд жестко, ‒ но паролей у меня нет. Используй мозг.  
  
С этим напутствием и пришлось отправиться по мягкой грунтовой дорожке, мимо приятного вида кустов сирени, мимо стриженого газончика в обход главного входа направо, по каменной тропинке. Мысли перестали метаться, голова, как разогретый мотор, заработала в авральном режиме ‒ четко и чисто. Камушки ‒ неудобные, можно споткнуться и упасть. Порог. Еще ступеньки. Меры безопасности?.. Кто знает.  
  
Кейд, ощущая себя неимоверно подозрительным, толкнул дверь и шагнул в мягкое, уютное домашнее сияние прихожей. Дверь за его спиной дверь хлопнула, отсекая от летней ночи, от мира, от Тэссы, от Оптимуса.  
  
Приближая его к Эмили.  
  


***

  
  
Плана у Кейда не было. Смурной, сонный ‒ в три часа ночи-то ‒ охранник поднял глаза ‒ мол, чего надо.  
  
‒ Пропуск?  
  
Кейд протянул выданный бейдж. Если он все правильно помнил... да, сработало ‒ охранник взял его без слов, просканировал и отдал.  
  
‒ Неймется вам в такое время, ‒ пробурчал он мрачно, ‒ tovarish Климов.  
  
Каким-то чудом удержав невозмутимо-равнодушный вид, Кейд на подгибающихся ногах прошел вперед, уверенно толкнул дверь и только за ней торопливо зажмурился ‒ а потом уже рискнул взглянуть на бейдж. Сволочь Баррикейд подсунул ему комми-бейджик?! «Klimov Maris, PhD».  
  
Черт знает что. Ладно, чем дальше «родина», тем меньше подозрений, как-то так. Пустой белый коридор вел его к единственному лифту.  
  


***

  
  
Пять лет назад, на пляже, когда они купались и Тэсса устраивала героический заплыв до самых дальних буйков, а они вдвоем лениво висели в воде, то и дело посматривая, где там дочь, Эмили зачем-то сказала про этот лифт ‒ пожаловалась, что такая неудобная кнопка, которую надо зажимать, чтобы выехать на закрытый восьмой этаж.  
  
Он поцеловал ей палец, и она добавила, что кнопка ‒ синяя, там, где у обычных лифтов расположен вызов техперсонала.  
  


***

  
  
Значит, нажать, удержать ‒ на табло проявились новые кнопки этажей, аж до минус четырнадцатого. Странно. Эмили говорила, что их пятнадцать вниз... Неважно. Кейд кликнул на минус пятом, и лифт тронулся с места. Держать лицо, держать лицо. Тут повсюду камеры. Если его схватят... ох, не стоило даже думать. Стало тяжело дышать ‒ Кейд откровенно ощущал себя в ловушке, тут, в этом стеклянном гробу, под внимательным взглядом сквозь одно из зеркал.  
  
Лифт плавно затормозил, и Кейд уверенно пошел вперед, всей спиной выражая для охранника свою способность сориентироваться без его помощи.  
  
Отделение эпидемиологии, кажется, занимало весь этот этаж. Интересно, опасны ли пациенты?.. Кейд шел и старался не очень-то любопытствовать. Какая красивая девушка, брюнетка, как будто фотомодель... Кейд отвел взгляд, не смея отвечать на ищущее волнение в ее глазах. Не за тобой, милая. За тобой никто не придет.  
  
В камере с другой стороны сидела пожилая женщина, напротив нее ‒рядом ‒ немолодой мужчина, очень печальный. Это напоминало тюрьму ‒ сияющую чистотой бело-синюю тюрьму приятно-безликого дизайна. Кейда как будто затянуло в серию Секретных материалов. Вокруг расстилался сплошной чертов Блэквуд.  
  
Над камерой номер шесть, с большой, ясной цифрой, горел алый огонек. Сердце сжало от нехорошего предчувствия, Кейд сбился с ровного шага, заглянул... пустота. Никого.  
  
Замок считал его бейдж, но внутри так никого и не появилось ‒ ни на узкой койке, ни на потолке, ни у двери. Над койкой стена была вся исцарапана.  
  
«Морган Уайт» ‒ слова были глубоко вырезаны, но буквы повторяли почерк его жены, с этим забавным обратным наклоном. И ниже ‒ ее почерком, но наполовину соскобленное, ‒ «свободу С...»  
  
Что за бред?  
  
‒ Эй, tovarish Климов, ‒ голос охранника раздался так внезапно, что Кейд подпрыгнул, ‒ вы кого ищете?  
  
Сеточка на стене, вот откуда он шел. Ох. Конечно, наблюдение не прерывалось. Конечно, за чужаком смотрели!  
  
‒ Мне нужен пациент под номером шестнадцать-восемь, код «Т», ‒ проговорил Кейд как мог ровно. Вроде бы голос не дрожал.  
  
‒ Так его перевели опять неделю назад! Вот же доктор Вайде распорядился! ‒ акцент у охранника был ужасен, Кейд с трудом понял, что имелось в виду, ‒ зайдите к Вайде! В кабинете можно глянуть карту пациентов.  
  
‒ Их часто перемещают?  
  
‒ А вы чего, зараженных не миксуете? ‒ удивился охранник так искренне, что Кейд слегка устыдился ‒ правда, и чего это. ‒ Они ж друг друга перезаразят, а потом за нас примутся. Идите на второй!  
  
Почему он так жизнерадостен? Скучает? Или заподозрил что-то и отвлекает внимание?  
  
«Иди,‒ голос Оптимуса раздался так неожиданно, что Кейд едва не сбился с шага. Откуда.. как... ‒ Мне удалось настроить прямую передачу. Баррикейд очень точно отслеживает твою позицию, а я передаю. Все под контролем. Не отвечай, это будет выглядеть подозрительно. Конец передачи»  
  
В ушах еще минуту звенело, пока Кейд дошел до лифта и нажал ‒ в правильной последовательности ‒ кнопку минус второго этажа.  
  
Он вдруг понял, что оставляет отпечатки. Очень много отпечатков… Легкую тошноту он списал на разгон лифта, не желая думать, что это просто ужас.  
  


***

  
  
Огромный опен-спейс едва мерцал кое-где огоньками. Сигнализации, наверное. Подсветки... Кейд огляделся.  
  
«Поверни направо», ‒ голос снова напугал, зазвучав в голове.   
  
Точно ‒ большое табло было расположено справа, и на нем отображалось множество имен ‒ десятка три. Какие-то были подсвечены яркими тревожными цветами ‒ например, оранжевое пятно рядом с именем Саманты Мейн на пятом этаже, там, где сидела брюнетка-модель.  
  
Наверняка выдуманное имя ‒ такое же выдуманное, как имя пациента номер шестнадцать-восемь. Ее номер был шестнадцать-шесть.  
  
Где же он, черт бы его подрал? Кейд огляделся еще раз, украдкой. Нет, сестринская была не тут, это, наверное, какой-то центр обработки информации... Он никогда не слышал, чтобы врачи работали в опен-спейсе.  
  
Имя нужного пациента нигде не значилось, и он начал искать номер. Как же много тут людей… чем они заражены?  
  
Но показать свою неосведомленность ‒ нельзя.  
  
«Кейд, чем ты занят?» ‒ голос Оптимуса звучал тревожно.  
  
‒ Где же он… ‒ Кейд почесал затылок, ‒ док точно должен был его оставить здесь, чтобы я посмотрел…  
  
«Баррикейд говорит, что есть еще центр сбора данных, он находится почти на крыше. Постарайся сохранять спокойствие».  
  
‒ Нету его? ‒ заговорил охранник. ‒ А чего написано? Может, не туда послали?  
  
‒ Подожди, ‒ Кейд стиснул переносицу, ‒ должен быть, я еще раз просмотрю. Подожди минуту.  
  
Он вытащил смартфон ‒ без сим-карты, Оптимус предупредил, что иначе будет опасно ‒ и сделал вид, что что-то ищет. Охранник ненадолго заткнулся. Ему, видно, помощь нерадивому иностранцу скрашивала смену.  
  
«Ему сменили классификацию, ‒ снова в голове возник Оптимус. Это ужасно напоминало какую-то попсовую телепатию, как в старом ситкоме, ‒ теперь ‒ номер «1-1 си», просмотри. Я не понимаю, с чем связана такая смена, но она произошла пять лет назад».  
  
‒ А, вот, ‒ Кейд торопливо мазнул по экрану закрывающим жестом и ткнул в карту ‒ снова содрогнувшись от мысли, что там останется его отпечаток, ‒ у него ж номер другой!  
  
Под нужным объектом ‒ с другим именем, не тем, что в досье ‒ значилась подпись «Морган Уайт». Видимо, тот самый доктор.  
  
Пациент номер «1-1 си» находился в самом низу схемы, на минус пятнадцатом этаже. Кейд закрыл глаза, потом открыл.  
  
Минус пятнадцатый, а в лифте ‒ минус четырнадцать. Другая зона.  
  
‒ Сэр, ‒ сказал он вслух, надеясь, что все еще не очень подозрителен, ‒ тут путаница какая-то. Как я смогу добраться до самого подвала?  
  
Охранник хмыкнул ‒ и возникло неприятно чувство, что он где-то близко.  
  
‒ Ну, тогда ждите Вайде, ‒ предложил он неприятным тоном, ‒ раз он вам ничего не рассказал.  
  
‒ Я и так задержался, ‒ Кейд побледнел, представив, как охранник звонит этому самому «Вайде»... ‒ самолет задержали…  
  
Думай. Думай. Быстро. Вокруг враждебная территория.  
  
Оптимус оставался снаружи ‒ можно выйти, но зайти уже не удастся. Или он доберется, или нет. Второго раза не будет.  
  
«Я взял на себя охранника, ‒ раздалась прямая передача от Оптимуса, ‒ ненадолго. Попытайся добраться до нужной зоны сам».  
  
Кейд зажмурился и проговорил тихо, едва шевеля губами:  
  
‒ Самый низ, минус пятнадцатый. Как туда добраться?  
  
«Стой на месте», ‒ передал Оптимус и замолчал.  
  
Казалось, что воздух вокруг течет, как стекло в печи. Холодно и жарко, и нельзя потеть, и нельзя слишком шумно дышать. Кейд делал вид, что копается в смартфоне, но ничего не видел, и ничего не слышал ‒ глухая страшная тишина минус второго этажа ничем не нарушалась. Потом он прошелся туда-обратно, мелко дрожа. Эмили работала где-то тут. Он открыл папку с досье, перевернул лист ‒ и в неверном, синеватом свете местных ламп увидел несколько глубоко вдавленных букв. Они флюоресцировали.  
  
«Кейд, ‒ кривоватые буквы с обратным наклоном, почерк переученной левши. Сердечко с точкой посередине ‒ она рисовала так с тех пор, как тест показал две полоски, ‒ ты видишь слова в УФ. Ты на -5, у камеры? Его перемещают, -5 <->-15».  
  
Буквы расплывались, и приходилось изо всех сил напрягаться, чтобы их прочитать, разобрать сокращения: «Тебе вниз. Как ты прорвался... На -15 так: до -14 +...»  
  
Кейд повернул досье, недоумевая, что это за знак.  
  
Знак…  
  
Лестницы.  
  


***

  
  
Не бежать. Идти. Идти ровно. Кейд предполагал, что его будут на камерах закрашивать или еще как-то стирать, и не хотел усложнять дело. Держаться с достоинством, спокойно дойти до лифта ‒ маленького и тесного, душащего стеклом.  
  
Удержать синюю. Выбрать «-14».  
  
Эмили делала так. Кейд смотрел на свою руку ‒ потом поднял глаза, но за спиной в зеркале был только коридор, уходящий в никуда. Там не стояла красавица-жена, но она была здесь.  
  
Ее искра жизни.  
  
Лифт долго скользил вниз. Секунда за секундой, миг за мигом. Когда будет тревога? Сколько еще можно отвлекать охранника безнаказанно?  
  
Везение еще не кончилось ‒ лифт встал и двери открылись. В воздухе висела угроза, предощущение сирены, но Кейд греб через этот воздух, держа спину. Как на том балу, который они устроили после пропущенного выпускного, с Эмили, вдвоем. Идти вперед, мимо огромных экранов, мимо непонятных стеллажей, мимо головы гигантского робота, и дальше ‒ к лестнице.  
  
Этаж обрывался невысоким барьером, а за ним открывался вид на огромный сияющий голографический куб, мерцающий всеми цветами.  
  
Кейд спустился вниз, ощущая каждую ступеньку. Осторожно. Медленно. Не падать. Не паниковать ‒ шаг за шагом.  
  
Обручальное кольцо вдруг сжало палец, разогрелось.  
  
На миг отвлекшийся, Кейд поставил ногу между двух ступенек и улетел вниз кубарем, обшибая все, что мог, и судорожно срывая кольцо с пальца ‒ горячее, как будто плавящееся, остро-больно-ужасно…  
  
Едва не плача, он стянул его и откинул подальше. Тонкое колечко золота покраснело ‒ и растеклось лужицей. Боже милосердный, что здесь?  
  
Волосы медленно поднимались дыбом от статики. Сердце пропустило удар, Кейд медленно, застонав от боли, поднялся, осмотрелся ‒ огромный зал, низкий ангар за спиной, под лестницей ‒ гигантский поскрипывающий куб…  
  
Под кубом стоял еще один куб, прозрачный, из толстого стекла. Внутри, сгорбившись на скамье, сидел человек ‒ и гигантский нависающий угол, вибрируя, впивался ему в спину, вращался, прорастал из нее.   
  
Пациент «1-1 си» медленно поднял голову, глядя сквозь Кейда, сквозь стену, сквозь всю толщу земли куда-то в звезды, в космос.  
  


***

  
  
‒ Ты меня слышишь? ‒ Кейд сделал шаг вперед. Глаза слезились. ‒ Тебя зовут Сэм Уитвики, я знаю тебя.  
  
Он сделал еще шаг. Сердце снова дало сбой.  
  
‒ Ты помнишь Эмили Ягер? Медсестру. Она помогала тебе.  
  
Куб мгновенно съежился и погас, и в темноте Кейд как будто ослеп.  
  
‒ Эмили Ягер умерла, ‒ голос напоминал скрежет металла по стеклу.  
  
‒ Я знаю. Я ее муж.  
  
Свет медленно возвращался. Кейд на секунду отвлекся от камеры и поискал взглядом кольцо ‒ застывшую лужицу.  
  
Аккуратно поднес палец ‒ горячее, но тронуть можно. Поднял. Ему почему-то казалось, что Сэм сейчас просто появится рядом, как доктор Манхэттен из старого мультика, но он просто оставался в камере, а светились панели вокруг.  
  
‒ Нам нужно выбираться, ‒ Кейд подошел, и даже рискнул положить руку на прозрачное стекло, ‒ времени очень мало, слышишь, Сэм?  
  
‒ Я не пойду, ‒ мальчик поднял голову.  
  
Теперь Ягер четко видел ‒ ему не больше двадцати пяти. Тощее лицо, в жидких волосах местами проплешины, огромные глаза, обведенные синяками, утопленные в синяках. «Не жилец», ‒ говорила о таких с обескураживающей жестокостью Эмили.  
  
‒ Но… Оптимус приехал за тобой. Ты помнишь Оптимуса?  
  
Мальчик медленно улыбнулся. Он поднялся, подходя ‒ шаг за шагом, ‒ и вдруг Кейд с ужасом понял, что это не улыбка. Это оскал. Сэм положил обе руки на стекло, прижался лицом, так, что нос расплющился и губы оставляли влажную дорожку, двигаясь прямо по стеклу:  
  
‒ Передай Оптимусу ‒ Прайму ‒ что моя семья сидит здесь. Он бросил меня, и поэтому, когда я найду его ‒ я закончу с ним все.  
  
Вместо куба из его спины появились какие-то призрачные крылья из жгутов, потянулись ‒ вперед, прямо к Кейду.  
  
‒ Он пришел за тобой, он был ранен, ‒ Кейд не понимал, как еще стоит, а потом осознал, что касается стекла со своей стороны, напротив его ладоней, прижимаясь почти так же, как Сэм, ‒ он искал тебя, когда только мог. Нам надо выбраться.  
  
‒ Мистер Ягер, ‒ Сэм скалился, содрогался, пока жгуты вытягивались все длиннее и длиннее, ‒ нажмите на тот рубильник, мистер Ягер, и выпустите меня. А я расскажу вам, что было с вашей женой. А потом убью Оптимуса, и все будет хорошо. Больше никто не умрет, правда, мистер Ягер?  
  
Он дергался, как марионетка, на этих жгутах, корчился у стены, а голоса в голове не возникало ‒ то ли Оптимус не мог добить, то ли… ох.  
  
Кейд зажмурился и сильно сжал диск, оставшийся от кольца, до крови порезав руку. Боль немного отрезвила, он пошел к большому настенному пульту, куда указывали жгуты. Ничего страшного. Ничего, мальчик в стрессе, ему нужна помощь… взгляд, безумный и черный, сверлил его в спину, до сердца доставал.  
  
Не задержавшись на рубильнике, Кейд резко опустил его вниз, и все погасло ‒ остались только жгуты, дрожащие, медленно опускающиеся, как будто под своей тяжестью.  
  
Сэм Уитвики сполз по стенке куба, словно не мог больше держаться ни секунды, и Кейд пошел внутрь, поднял его ‒ одновременно тяжелого и невесомого, легче, чем была Тэсса в двенадцать, когда он уносил ее от гроба: рыдала-рыдала и уснула прямо там.  
  
От закрытого гроба.  
  


***

  
  
‒ Рассказывай про Эмили, ‒ он шел по лестнице вверх. Синяки не чувствовались, хотя он знал, что ободрал колено, а лодыжка распухнет к утру. В лифт ‒ хотя, если здание обесточено…  
  
Он вошел в полную темноту, и жгуты медленно погрузились в панель управления, зажигая ее. Зеркальные коридоры разбегались в стороны, показывая их обоих: Кейда, уставшего, в порванном халате, с потеком крови на левой руке, и Сэма, дрожащего, растрепанного, расхристанного ‒ вспомнилось старое слово откуда-то из книг.  
  
Жгуты ползли за ними, словно мертвые змеи, только несколько шевелились.  
  
‒ Ты принес грань, ‒ шепот звучал так безумно в шорохе лифта, скользящего вверх, ‒ твоя жена… она слишком добрая. Она была как Микаэла… Микаэлу тоже взяли. Всех взяли, маму, папу… всех.  
  
Минус седьмой этаж. Минус шестой. Руки затекли.  
  
‒ Она приходила чаще других. Она хотела понять, что со мной. Она не верила, что это инфекция, что мы заразные, что мы заразились от… автоботов. Она хотела доказать это. Спасти нас. Стать врачом.  
  
Кейд увидел в зеркале свое лицо, перекошенное в жалкой гримасе мужчины, изо всех сил пытающегося не плакать.  
  
Бесплотный шепот погас, потом снова потек, будто вымывая что-то из сердца.  
  
‒ Она забрала кусочек куба… я не знаю, куда она спрятала, она замаскировала, она догадалась, как… как работает, ‒ Сэм всхлипнул, ‒ она была живая… живая…  
  
Минус третий. Кейд плохо видел цифры ‒ расплывались.  
  
‒ Она сказала, что ты придешь и чтобы я верил, а потом в нее врезалась… врезалась машина? Это из-за куска куба, я… я чувствовал ‒ она была частью куба, а потом снова все ‒ только мне, вся эта чертова вселенная, гребаная вселенная!..  
  
Голос сорвался. Нулевой этаж.  
  
‒ У нас осталась дочь, ‒ Кейд не знал, зачем говорит. ‒ Эмили бы тобой гордилась. Ты все еще держишься.  
  
Лифт открыл двери ‒ и в темноте Кейд пошел через холл. Охранника не было. Ничего не было ‒ но когда дверь открылась, выталкивая его из фильтрованной прохлады в жаркую предутреннюю темень, там были крики ‒ далеко на севере, в полях.  
  
Ни ржавого грузовика, ни полицейской машины… Руки уже отчаянно ныли, и Кейд осторожно поставил Сэма на ноги.  
  
Так просто сбежать ‒ поверить нельзя, что так просто… Сэм, простояв пять секунд, медленно опустился на газон и снова замер в той позе из куба, сгорбившись, устало уронив руки.  
  
‒ Мягкотелое, ‒ лязганье металлом по металлу сложилось в слова, и рядом, будто из черной ночи, соткался Баррикейд, мерцающе-черный, только царапины поблескивали и быстро затягивались следы пуль, ‒ я помню тебя.  
  
‒ Ты, сволочь, ‒ Сэм не поднимал голову, ‒ я тоже тебя помню. Бамблби надрал твой механический зад.  
Он грустно хихикнул. Баррикейд открыл дверцу, показывая изломанную кассету. Кейд снова ощутил это мучительное ощущение, что на сидении ребенок.  
  
‒ Он тоже пытался меня убить. Как все! ‒ Сэм всхлипнул, обнимая коленки, и теперь, в этом слабом свете, ему было никак не дать больше шестнадцати. Он молчал секунду, вторую, потом простонал: ‒ Просто отстаньте от меня, отстаньте, все отстаньте! Ты, ‒ он ткнул в Кейда кулаком и неожиданно чуть не откинул на спину, такая в тощей руке крылась сила. ‒ Ты вот! За нее! Сам возьмешь!  
  
Он вскочил ‒ растрепанный и жалкий ‒ и вцепился в кулон. Жгуты скрутились вокруг его руки, и металл зазвенел, запел, как струна, воздух поплыл, и Кейд на миг потерял сознание, или выпал, или наоборот ‒ вернулся.  
  
Глаза очень болели.  
  
‒ Твоя жена… Эмили, ‒ мальчик шептал серыми обветренными губам, и Кейд видел каждую ссадинку, каждую пору на его лице, ‒ ты найдешь ее убийц. Ты узнаешь их, ‒ его рука медленно двигалась, как будто еще что-то сжимала.  
  
Над озером кричали разбуженные птицы. В поле на северо-восток рычал изношенный, расстрелянный мотор Оптимуса, хлюпала грязь болота, ругались охранники, пытающиеся понять, что за странный террорист к ним явился. В Баррикейде светилась яркая Искра. Вторая ‒ куда как более слабая ‒ мерцала в его кассете. В голове робота на минус пятнадцатом уже ничего не светилось ‒ но Кейд ощущал ее так же четко, как ощущал свою руку, видел так же ясно, как видел проплешины в волосах паренька.  
  
‒ Я ненавижу трансформеров, ‒ прошептал Сэм доверительно.   
  
Он едва стоял на ногах, но медленно побрел обратно в дом. Споткнулся на ступеньке, упал на колени, поднялся. Кровь была на запах как металл. Кейд обонял ее так же ясно, как видел потеки в темноте.  
‒ Больше нет времени, ‒ Баррикейд нетерпеливо дернул дверью, ‒ я спалил им все сервера, искать они будут до тепловой смерти Вселенной, но сейчас будет подкрепление.  
  
Кейд понимал все это сам, но иррационально не желал ехать в десептиконе. Глупости, конечно. Кейд крепко зажмурился, потом открыл глаза ‒ и все пропало. Тишина, темнота, никаких суперспособностей ‒ ничего сверх обычного. Он сел, захлопнул дверь, ощущая себя неловко на водительском кресле.  
  
Мысли как-то неясно путались. Он глянул на себя в зеркало заднего вида ‒ и понял, что на шее ничего нет, даже шнурка. Кольцо расплавлено, кулон потерялся… Беспомощность затопила его до краев, а сверхзрение не возвращалось, и само собой разумелось ‒ протянуть руку, накрыть выломанные провода на месте головы этого несчастного, жалкого робомальчишки, похожего не на трансформера. а на беглеца из «Ягер-технолоджис» будущего.  
  
В левой руке все еще было стиснуто кольцо, и он зачем-то прижал именно его. Металл разогрелся. Кейд закрыл глаза, но чувствовал тепло. Ему не надо было смотреть, чтобы понимать, как под ладонью перемещаются элементы, восстанавливаются детали, разорванные провода сращиваются.  
  
‒ Теперь я смогу починить Оптимуса, ‒ Кейд открыл глаза, когда все закончилось. Перед ним расстилался Мексиканский залив, и воздух был таким, каким всегда бывал на переломе самой поздней весны в самое жаркое лето. Пять лет назад в воздухе даже здесь, бывало, гарь от Чикаго выпадала в черном дожде.  
  
Баррикейд молча гнал вперед, маленький робот что-то чирикнул и полез назад, он часто дрожал, и в его коротких звуках различалось: «Ис-искра, Великая Ис-искра-ра», что немало бесило.  
  
Кейд думал о Сэме, который сейчас наверняка сидел в холле, и что следовало включить ему лифт. О Сэме, которого никто не выпустит. Которого не удалось спасти.  
  
Эмили улыбалась ему откуда-то из глубины, и она была там ‒ в Великой Искре, которую не уничтожить, не развеять, не подчинить, не проконтролировать, не заставить, только нести вперед и делать то, что должно.  
  
Ее убили люди из ЦРУ. Люди, которым не давали покоя трансформеры, те, кто разорвал союз и ударил в спину Оптимусу и его автоботам.  
  
«Я отправлюсь на север», ‒ прямая передача Оптимуса теперь меньше напоминала телепатию.   
  
Возможно, Кейд начинал привыкать, что Техас вдруг подернулся Блэквудом. Только вот его Скалли убили.  
  
«Нет, ‒ Кейд не был уверен, как это работало, но вроде бы отправил сообщение обратно, ‒ вернись ко мне в гараж. Я смогу тебя починить, теперь смогу».  
  
«Сэм с тобой?»  
  
Кейда вдруг разобрала сопливая глупая жалость ‒ ведь Оптимус не знал, не знал, не… он не всесилен и так чудовищно одинок.  
  
«Нет. Сэм захотел вернуться к своей семье. Ему лучше остаться под наблюдением… мне кажется, это рак, или что-то вроде того».  
  
Оптимус долго молчал. Дорога исчезала под колесами, ветер бил в лицо, и за спиной уже занималось солнце. Болота тянулись и тянулись, и от метанового запаха подкатил ком к горлу.  
  
«Ты узнал все, что хотел?» ‒ голос Оптимуса звучал так тоскливо, будто бы он уже знал ответ.  
  
«Нет. Только указание на путь».  
  
Баррикейд безбожно превышал, и воздух уже хлестал по лицу, выбивая слезы из глаз, вызывая першение в горле.  
  
«У тебя есть план, Кейд Ягер? Подразделение «Могильный Ветер» может понять, что именно я был здесь, возле больницы. Тогда они меня убьют».  
  
«Думаю, есть. Но нам придется изобразить знакомство с нуля. Я починю тебя, а потом дам им знать, что ты здесь. «Могильный ветер», значит, ‒ Кейд оскалился, он чувствовал, как от ненависти что-то перекипает внутри, переплавляется в новое чувство, ‒ а потом ‒ потом они придут».  
  
За поворотом открылся его дом ‒ пустой и мертвый без жены, без дочери. Робопес радостно затявкал. Ноги сами несли вперед ‒ Баррикейд, выпустив его, молча скрылся, оставляя столб пыли: его работа закончилась. Ягер знал это так четко, будто мог читать мысли. Пока закончилась.  
  
Он мог починить что угодно, теперь он мог сделать настоящих роботов ‒ сила, искрящаяся в груди, оживила бы даже ржавую вилку.  
  
‒ Эмили, ‒ прошептал он еле слышно, ‒ я на верном пути. Я дойду.  
  
Он устал, как будто всю ночь копал могилы.


End file.
